What is the greatest common factor of $10$ and $35$ ? Another way to say this is: $\operatorname{gcf}(10, 35) = {?}$
Explanation: The greatest common factor is the largest number that is a factor of both $10$ and $35$ The factors of $10$ are $1$ $2$ $5$ , and $10$ The factors of $35$ are $1$ $5$ $7$ , and $35$ Thus, the greatest common factor of $10$ and $35$ is $5$. $\operatorname{gcf}(10, 35) = 5$